Secure booting is an important process for mobile devices to ensure that only the authorized firmware and/or software is loaded on the platform. In order to support secure boot, encryption may be used. Such encryption may rely on a public key that is provided by an original equipment manufacturer (OEM). However, if an OEM's private key, associated with the public key, is compromised, control of the platform may be lost. Also, storage space on a mobile device may be limited which in turn limits the number of public key(s) that may be stored on the mobile device. Accordingly, more flexibility is required in implementation of secure booting on a mobile platform.